We intend to use somatic cell hybridization, gene transfer and recombinant RNA techniques to map the chromosomal location of the human gene for the 140 kb subunits of RNA polymerase II and to study the structure and the organization of this gene in normal and Alpha-aminitin resistant human cells. We also intend to use panels of mouse x human B and T cell hybrids to study the genetics of B cell and T cell specific surface antigens defined by large panels of mouse monoclonal antibodies. The knowledge of the organization of the genes involved in B and T cell differentiation should provide new avenues in the understanding of the genetic mechanisms involved in the differentiation of B and T cells.